Aku Jatuh Cinta pada Mimpi dan Nyataku
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Well, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mimpi dan khayalku. One-Shoot. Mind to reading and review?


Harry Potter dan friends are not mine.. Gue cuma seorang yang mengubah jalan cerita untuk pair tertentu Happy reading, guys.

**Aku Jatuh Cinta Pada Mimpi dan Nyataku**

Dan ratusan bias-bias cahaya menusuk serta menembus palang kornea matanya, membuatnya harus mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, sebelum akhirnya Ia dapat beradaptasi dengan baik bersama cahaya terang yang mengganggunya.

Setelah bersusah payah, akhirnya pemuda itu dapat juga membuka matanya dengan sempurna. Menampilkan dua buah iris kelabu yang sangat indah. Yang dingin namun menyejukkan. Yang angkuh namun melumpuhkan. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah pemandangan yang asing—tempat yang asing—yang sama sekali belum pernah Ia lihat, atau Ia jamah, pun ia kunjungi.

Mendadak kepalanya pening, ketika Ia memaksakan tubuhnya bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk dengan kaki selonjor serta dua tangan yang menopang berat tubuhnya dari belakang. Untuk sebentar, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kasar, sebelum akhirnya Ia menyapukan pandangannya pada sekeliling.

_Tempat apa ini?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Tempat itu penuh dengan pohon-pohon rimbun; berbatang kokoh dengan akar-akarnya yang kuat menyumbul dari dalam tanah. Cahaya keemasan yang menyilaukan masuk di antara celah-celah kecil pepohonan, membuat tempat itu terang dengan cahaya seadanya. Puluhan sayap-sayap burung kecil mengepak di atas pohon-pohon itu, lengkap dengan suara candanya yang tumbuh di antara kesunyian. Seperti hutan, _namun indah._

Sekali lagi, keheranan diam-diam menyusupkan dirinya ke dalam benak pemuda itu—ketika matanya beralih memandang tubuhnya yang berbalut kemeja putih dan celana panjang putih. Ia mencoba mengingat kembali semua yang terjadi sebelumnya, rasanya terakhir kali ia mengenakan piyama, dan bukannya pakaian _formal _seperti ini. Tunggu dulu… piyama? Tidur? _Apakah ini hanya mimpi?_

_Ya, mungkin ini hanya mimpi.. _Terus dan terus, berulang kali, ia yakinkan dirinya bahwa tempat ini—dengan segala isinya—hanyalah sebuah bunga yang tumbuh mekar dalam tidurnya. Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata, senyata pantulan refleksinya di cermin. Terasa nyata, karena ia masih dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berat. Terasa nyata, karena embun putih yang berasal dari pernafasannya masih terlihat sangat dan begitu jelas melalui udara dingin yang berlalu lalang melewati tubuhnya.

Draco Malfoy—seperti itulah semua orang memanggilnya, dan seperti itulah para gadis menyebutkan namanya dengan rasa suka yang berlebihan—ia bangkit dan berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju sebuah cahaya yang ada di antara dua pohon yang menjadi prajuritnya; berdiri tegak, layaknya sebuah pilar _Selamat Datang._

Langkahnya semakin jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan ruang sempit tempatnya semula. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang pundaknya, memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Draco terus berjalan, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang berbekas di belakangnya. Hingga akhirnya, ia merasakan ada yang salah. Ya, salah. Karena ia tak seharusnya berada di sini. Ia harus bangun dari tidurnya. _Aku harus bangun dari tidurku._

Kemudian, ia berbalik. Kembali melangkah di jalan yang sudah lebih dulu ia lewati. Langkahnya tergesa, nyaris berlari. Seolah ada seseorang yang mengejar di belakangnya. Ia terus berlari, namun langkahnya kembali terhenti di tengah perjalanan pulangnya. Pohon-pohon yang tadi tumbuh dengan indah, kini mengering dengan daun-daunnya yang berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, bukan hijau segar. Tampak tak bernyawa.

Tanah di bawah telapak kakinya yang tak beralas, pecah, kekurangan air. Daun-daun jatuh berguguran dari rumahnya. Rumput-rumput tertunduk tak bertenaga. Seperti kehidupan lama yang menunggu untuk di singgahi. Sesekali angin menghempaskan dedaunan kering ke kakinya.

Ketika ia masih terpaku pada pemandangan di sekitarnya, sayup-sayup gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah suara alunan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia dengar. Suara yang merdu, suara yang membangunkan romanya dalam satu detik. Bukan sebuah suara yang dapat dihasilkan oleh petikan senar gitar, atau pukulan _stick drum, _atau not-not piano, atau tabuhan gendang, ataupun semua alat musik yang pernah ia dengar dan mainkan.

Pemuda itu berputar, menoleh ke sana-kemari. Mencari asal suara. Dan, di sana, yang penuh dengan cahaya terang, ia dapat mendengar suara itu. Yaa, suara itu muncul dari sana.

Perlahan dan pasti, Draco Malfoy beranjak sedikit demi sedikit menghampiri lembah cahaya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sendiri, tanpa mengundang suara bising untuk mengikuti irama langkahnya.

Dari balik salah satu pohon besar yang tumbuh di sana, ia bersembunyi dan mengintip. Seekor Pegasus putih bersih, yang cantik dan anggun, berdiri tegap di tengah-tengah lapangan kosong dan luas. Kepalanya terangkat sedikit, menggambarkan kesan angguh dalam keindahannya. Dua sayapnya terentang lebar, sangat amat memukau. Draco terpaku, ia tak pernah melihat yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Sangat indah.

Ia masih memperhatikan Pegasus putih itu dari balik pohon, ketika di menit berikutnya tubuh Sang Pegasus di penuhi oleh cahaya yang teramat terang. Cahaya yang lebih terang dari cahaya 100 lilin di gelap gulitanya malam. Menyilaukan pandangannya, sehingga ia harus mengangkat tangan dan menutup matanya dari cahaya terang itu.

Cahaya itu semakin terang, semakin terang, dan terus bertambah terang sebelum akhirnya secara perlahan cahaya itu mulai meredup. Dan kian meredup, hingga akhirnya hilang dan tenggelam. Saat Draco membuka matanya, ia tak lagi melihat Pegasus putih itu, melainkan sesosok gadis bersayap lebar, dengan gaun putih sederhana sebatas lutut. Cantik; kulitnya yang putih bersih, rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna coklat di biarkannya terurai. Tingginya semampai. Gadis itu, membawa keranjang rotan kecil di tangannya. Ia tersenyum, membuat Draco semakin terpaku pada keindahannya.

"Wow, cantik sekali." Aku Draco dalam bisikan suara lirih. Matanya masih terpasung pada gadis cantik jelmaan Sang Pegasus tadi.

Gadis itu berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri. Berputar dengan anggun, anggun seperti seekor angsa putih. Berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya, ia melayang sedikit. Kakinya yang putih tidak menapak di atas tanah. Terbang dengan sayapnya yang lebar. Tampak sempurna, seolah semua keindahan terserap olehnya.

Draco masih memperhatikannya dengan diam-diam, dari tempatnya. Memperhatikan gadis itu yang masih berputar dan melayang di atas tanah. Mata gadis itu terpejam, menikmati dan menghayati tiap geraknya sendiri.

Setelah beberapa lama, gadis itu berhenti berputar. Namun masih melayang. Matanya terbuka. Dan ia tampak mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam keranjang rotannya. Segenggam benih, lalu ia menaburkannya ke tanah kosong di sekelilingnya, setelah sebelumnya ia tersenyum—lagi. Ia kembali berputar dengan mata yang terpejam, kepalanya mendongkak. Dan ia merentangkan kedua tangan, di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Lagi-lagi membuat Draco terpaku dan berpikir; _Adakah yang lebih indah dari gadis itu?_

Pada putarannya yang ke sekian, tiba-tiba saja, langit menumpah air ke bumi. Dengan ajaib, benih-benih yang tadi ditanam oleh Sang Gadis, mekar. Menumbuhkan bunga-bunga dengan warna pelangi. Rumput-rumput hijau yang sangat segar. Pohon-pohon yang tadinya kering dan tak bernyawa, kini kembali tumbuh dan berwarna. Dan lebih ajaib lagi, ketika Draco menyadari, air hujan itu tak sedikit pun membasahi tubuh gadis itu. Seolah ada jubah tak terlihat yang menyelubungi dan melindungi tubuh gadis itu dari air yang membasahi tanah.

Perlahan-lahan, gadis itu turun mendekati permukaan, lalu hujan pun berhenti. Kakinya menapak pada tanah yang basah bekas-bekas terguyur hujan. Ia tersenyum lebar, saat melihat bunga-bunga indah di sekitarnya.

_Sungguh ajaib.._

Menit berikutnya, gadis itu menari. Berputar dan melompat. Gaun putihnya bergesekan di antara bunga-bunga yang tumbuh semakin tinggi, menimbulkan suara gemeresik yang lembut. Rumput-rumput bergoyang diterpa angin kecil, seperti ingin ikut menari bersama Sang Gadis. Kuncup-kuncup bunga baru bermekaran, melahirkan kupu-kupu dengan warna yang cantik. Kupu-kupu itu, berterbangan. Mengitari dan berdansa bersamanya. Kicauan burung mengalun menjadi irama yang mengiringi langkah-langkah tariannya. Dan pelangi, muncul di langit tepat di atas kepalanya. Membuat keindahannya tumbuh menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

Draco terpesona dengan aura keindahan yang memancar dari malaikat cantik—ia lebih senang menyebutnya begitu—yang asyik menari di bawah sinar pelangi. Bahkan, ia tak sadar, sudah berapa menit ia berdiri dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar ini dan memandangi _Malaikatnya_.

Ia tampak menikmati gerakan Sang Gadis, tanpa mau terlewatkan satupun. Tiap inci gerakannya terasa seperti nada bagi telinganya. Terasa seperti mahakarya yang terpahat dengan sempurna di matanya.

Rasa penasaran tumbuh di benaknya, membuatnya ingin melihat lebih dekat gadis yang telah membuatnya terpesona. Lalu, kakinya—tanpa diperintahkan—melangkah maju. Namun, _Sial! _Umpat Draco dalam hati. Dilangkahnya yang kedua, tanpa sengaja, kakinya menginjak sebuah ranting yang tergeletak terabaikan di bawahnya.

Ia memejamkan mata erat-erat, dalam hatinya ia berharap semoga suara ranting patah itu tidak terdengar oleh Sang Gadis. Tapi ia salah, saat matanya terbuka dan ia memandang ke depan, ia melihat gadis di sana menatapnya. Tampak keheranan.

Sekilas, Draco berpikir, mungkin gadis itu akan marah karena ia telah dengan lancang mengintipnya. Namun tidak, alih-alih marah, gadis itu malah tersenyum hangat dan penuh keramahan padanya.

"Sudah _ku_duga, kau akan datang…" Suaranya yang lembut dan pelan menyapa tepat telinga Draco. Suara yang entah kenapa dapat dengan mudah membuat hatinya terasa damai dan tentram. Masih dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, gadis itu berkata, "Kemarilah.." pintanya.

Draco terdiam sebentar, mencoba menimbang-nimbang. Antara ingin dan takut. Namun, entah bagaimana caranya, namun gadis itu seolah menarik Draco untuk mendekati dirinya, hanya dengan sebuah senyum yang ia ukir di bibir merahnya.

Tangan gadis itu terulur, menyambut Draco yang melangkah semakin dekat padanya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum, memaksa Draco mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Setelah ia hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya, Draco meraih dan membalas uluran tangan Sang Gadis. Ia tersentak, tangannya begitu lembut. Lembut seperti kapas putih yang tak ternoda.

"Kau mau ikut aku?" tanyanya masih dengan suara yang lembut.

Draco tak langsung menjawab, ia masih terkejut dan terpaku pada kelembutan tangan gadis di hadapannya. Ia seperti sedang tersengat gelombang yang mengalirkan darah lebih deras di tubuhnya. Membuat jantungnya memompa lebih cepat. Membuat nafasnya berhembus tak beraturan. Membuat tenggorokannya tercekat. Membuat lidahnya kelu. Membuat matanya terpasung menatap mata hazelnya yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata yang lentik di sekelilingnya. "Ke… kemana?"

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar dan manis, sangat manis. "Ke suatu tempat, tentu saja."

Dan dengan itu, sebuah tangga spiral muncul dari langit biru. Tangga yang berujung pada pelangi di atas kepala mereka berdua. Masih dengan jemari yang saling mengisi ruang di antaranya, Sang Gadis—yang tak Draco ketahui namanya—menuntunnya menaiki satu persatu tangga.

Ketika langkah keduanya berhenti pada tangga terakhir, Sang Gadis melepaskan genggamannya dari Draco, dan berjalan ke depan. Meninggalkan Draco yang terdiam, tampak terpukau dengan pemandangan yang lebih indah dari sebelumnya; Danau luas yang memiliki 3 gradasi warna air—biru, hijau dan kuning—yang jernih. Bunga-bunga teratai lebar yang berenang di atas airnya, dengan bunga jasmine di atasnya. Bunga-bunga berbagai warna besar yang tersebar di sekeliling. Tebing-tebing yang membatasi tempat itu dari dunia luar. Air terjun tinggi yang menumpahkan airnya ke danau, cahaya matahari membuat air terjun itu seperti tumpahan pecahan cermin. Dan di sana, pelangi tampak lebih besar, melatar belakangi danau.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Draco maju mengikuti langkah gadis yang mengajaknya ke tempat menakjubkan ini. Gadis itu kini tengah berjongkok di pinggir danau, memandangi parasnya yang cantik jelita lewat cermin air danau. Sayapnya yang semula terkepak lebar, sudah tidak ada lagi. Tersembunyi dalam gaun putihnya, melebur bersama halus kulitnya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Draco pelan, ketika ia juga ikut berjongkok di samping Sang Gadis bersayap itu.

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, menyapukan pandangannya pada sekeliling. Ia tersenyum hangat, menghentikan pandangannya pada air terjun yang tak pernah berhenti menumpahkan air. "Ini duniaku," jawabnya masih dengan suara yang sama lembutnya.

"Duniamu?" tanya Draco lagi tampak keheranan.

"Dan dunia fantasimu,"

"Dunia fantasiku?"

Gadis itu terdiam, hanya tersenyum, tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Draco. Hingga akhirnya, pemuda berambut pirang itu memutuskan untuk kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang lain.

"Pegasus itu… apakah itu kau?" ia merasakan tenggorokannya lagi-lagi tercekat. Mata kelabunya menatap gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan berharap.

"Ya, itu aku…"

Terdiam lagi. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, tak ada suara apapun. Draco terus menatapnya. Memandangnya dari samping. Menikmati keindahan Sang Gadis dalam hening dan sunyi. Menatapnya dengan mata yang tak dapat berkedip.

Draco tak keberatan untuk terus mengatakannya dalam hati, _Dia cantik. Sempurna._

"Kau cantik," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya melalui tenggorokannya yang bahkan terasa kering kerontang.

"Well, terima kasih.." Balas Sang Gadis balas menatap Draco. Namun, Draco langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ke mana pun, asal tidak menatap gadis cantik di sampingnya. Darah yang panas terasa menjalari wajahnya, sangat panas sampai-sampai warna merah merona di pipinya.

Bagus.. Kini ia merasa dirinya seperti setumpuk debu yang menodai gaun putihnya, dan hanya berusaha untuk tetap menempel di tempatnya. Menempel padanya.

Draco kembali berusaha menguasai dirinya. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali normal. Berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya. Lalu, ia bertanya lagi, "Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Draco lagi penuh rasa penasaran.

Gadis itu tampak menerawang dan kembali tersenyum. "Aku ini mimpimu," katanya menjawab Draco.

"Mimpiku?" Entah karena apa, rasanya kekecewaan mulai merejam hatinya. Mungkin karena Draco sudah terlanjur mengagumi gadis di sampingnya, sehingga rasanya ia tidak rela jika ia hanya mimpi.

Sang Gadis mengangguk pelan dan mengiyakan pertanyaan Draco. Tersenyum lagi padanya. Draco menelan ludah, sadar kalau gadis itu melemahkan dirinya. "Jadi, kau tidak nyata?"

"Aku nyata dalam tidurmu…"

"Siapa namamu?"

Suara tawa ringan mengalir begitu saja dari mulut Sang Gadis. Ia berkata, "Bagaimana pun juga, sudah waktunya kau bangun dari tidurmu, Draco…"

_Darimana ia tahu namaku? _Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di permukaan otaknya.

"Haruskah secepat ini?" tanya Draco lagi, berharap gadis itu akan menjawab _'Tidak'_.

"Ya. Sudah waktunya."

Gadis yang sampai akhir belum juga Draco ketahui namanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahnya. Darah kembali menghangatkan wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan nafas Sang Gadis yang menerpa lembut wajahnya. "Karena kejutan tengah menunggumu.."

Kemudian, hal yang tak pernah Draco kira sebelumnya, gadis itu mencium pelan dan lembut pipi kanannya. Membuatnya melambung ke nirwana. Dunia yang tak pernah sekali pun ia kunjungi.

-(*.*)- -(*.*)- -(*.*)-

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Membuka mata dan merasakan rahangku sedikit kaku. Well, jadi tadi itu hanya mimpi? Kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

Gadis itu… dia begitu cantik.

_Siapa namanya? Apakah perlu nama untuk mengenal seseorang?_

-(+_+)-

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sudah ramai dengan para murid yang berlalu lalang. Pergi dari kelas satu ke kelas lain. Sesekali aku menyapa mereka yang _ku_kenal, dan tersenyum pada siapapun yang tersenyum padaku.

"Draco!" Dari arah belakang, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku dengan suara yang sudah _ku_kenal. Suara yang tak asing untukku. Aku berbalik, menoleh padanya.

Gadis itu tampak tersenyum lebar padaku, aku balas tersenyum padanya. Ia berlari pelan, menghampiriku yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Wajahnya tampak bersemangat.

"Ayo, ikut aku." Ujarnya, meraih tanganku dan menarikku. Memaksaku untuk ikut berlari bersamanya.

"Hey, kita mau kemana, Lun?" tanyaku penuh keheranan.

Luna tidak berhenti, bahkan untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia terus menarikku, menembus kerumunan para murid yang menghalangi jalan kami berdua.

"Ada yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu," jawabnya singkat.

Siapa? Ah, sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak berminat berkenalan dengan siapa pun yang ingin Luna kenalkan padaku. Tapi, yah, aku diam saja. Enggan untuk bertanya lagi padanya. Aku biarkan Luna terus menarikku, dan berbelok di tikungan menuju cafetaria.

Di sana, aku melihat Harry, Ron, Ginny tampak sedang berbincang dengan seorang yang aku tidak tahu. Gadis itu duduk membelakangi pandanganku, jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya. Tapi, entah kenapa aku malah merasa sudah mengenalnya. Rambutnya coklat bergelombang. Rambutnya, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

Luna kembali menarik tanganku, mendekati meja tempat sahabat-sahabat kami menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Hai, guys." Sapa Luna. "Nah, Draco, ini dia yang ingin kukenalkan padamu.."

Gadis itu berbalik. Memandangku dan Luna. Aku terpaku, terdiam untuk sementara. Menatapnya yang tersenyum hangat. Dia… jadi, dia nyata? Dia bukan mimpi? Untuk sesaat, aku tak mempercayai penglihatanku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku sekali saja. Namun, gadis itu tetap berdiri di sana dengan senyumnya yang sangat melemahkanku—seperti tadi dalam mimpiku. Beruntung aku bukanlah sebuah balok es yang dapat meleleh dihantam oleh pesona.

Oke… Sepertinya dia memang nyata..

Senyum lebar merekah di bibirku. Aku menjabat tangannya, masih sama lembutnya seperti tadi saat ia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku menuju dunianya yang penuh dengan pesona. "Draco Malfoy.." kataku memperkenalkan diri padanya.

"Aku Hermione Granger.. Well, senang bertemu denganmu—lagi, Draco…"

Senyumku semakin merekah lebar. Well, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada mimpi dan nyataku…

oOoOOoooOOoOo

One-shoot again.. heheheee..

Jadi, gimana? Jelekkah? Atau cukup?

FYI, cerita ini dibuat di tengah-tengah aktivitas gue menyelesaikan dua fic multi-chapter gue.. Jadi, kalopun jelek, harap dimaklum yaaaahhhh? *senyum kiyut*

Pleaseeeee… Tinggalkan review seperti biasa yaa.. Gimana pun juga, review itu bikin gue bersemangat.. hehe..


End file.
